


to want

by fireinmyveins



Series: the sum of our parts { 유웃유웃 } [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Incest, Kadar is Alive, M/M, Malik is a tease, Minor Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, One Shot, Riding, Sin™, Smut, bareback, is it though?, someone help Rauf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireinmyveins/pseuds/fireinmyveins
Summary: Malik decides to share some knowledge about his dear brother with the man who desires him deeply.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TiniestYokai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiniestYokai/gifts).



> Asstair you suck and this is your fault.

"You want to know how he feels, _don't you_?"

Rauf keens, cheek on the pillow and it feels cool against his feverish skin. Above him is Malik, powerful and regal as his name would suggest, his eyes appraising him as if the dai were a feral animal and Rauf nothing more than a rare, succulent meal. Malik straddles him, his strong legs taught as slowly grinds his cock against his abdomen, his remaining arm on the taller man's chest for purchase.

"Oh don't act so shy, it's the truth. You want to know how Kadar is like." Malik leans into his ear and kisses it. "Whether he's tight as an untouched virgin, just as responsive." A lick, from the shell to the lobe and down to his jaw. "If he's one to moan and beg for your cock inside of him, to have your cum fill him up." The lips trace their path down to Rauf's chest, ghosting over his nipples. "Or is he made to take charge? Tie you down and _ride_ you in a fit of desperation, taking your cock into him without hesitation."

Malik's voice is like sin and honey, Rauf's never noticed it until now. His wicked tongue darts out to lick at the nipples before he sucks at each one, paying them special attention and worrying them with his teeth under they're hard and the same shade of red as the head of his cock. If he closes his eyes Rauf can imagine it's not the eldest Al-Sayf but Kadar doing this— his sweetly smiling mouth on him, his calloused hands doing wicked things to his manhood, his pert backside rubbing against him.

The dai continues, now using his hand to rub at Rauf's firm chest. "How many nights did you spent pleasuring yourself to the thought of him? _Innocent, darling_ Kadar, with his hands wrapped around your cock, marveling at it before he took the head into his mouth." And oh, Rauf has spent many a night and days _doing_ that, picturing Kadar's supple lips which he has ingrained into his memory, his tongue licking at the precum that would form.

Malik growls with desire as Rauf thrusts up, his cock rubbing against his cleft, and the dai grips him by the hair and pulls him into a hungry kiss. His tongue tastes sweet and strong like fruits and tea and he smells like the incense of his bureau, and Rauf feels he could drown in it. But would Kadar taste the same? Or would he taste more like the honeyed dates and sweet breads and treats he always sneaks for the instructor? The dai pulls away again, laughs madly with his head thrown back and he's so beautiful right then as he reaches for a vial.

"Kadar has penchant for sucking cock, the little _whore_ ," his voice breaks at the end when he grabs both their cocks in his hand and pours all the oil over them. "Wraps his lips around them and works magic on one, it's almost _irresistible_ fucking that lovely mouth of his. He loves cum in general."

Malik's hand can barely contain both their cocks, the oil doing its job perfectly combined with Rauf's larger than average length and girth. It's compared him to a stallion at times, both as a compliment and derisively. The firelight makes him glisten, his heaving chest glowing golden and tempting. The dai continues on talking even as he starts to loose what composure he had.

"You should see him on his knees, keening when you pull at his hair. He'd try to swallow you to the hilt, even if you're so massive, he's worse than Altair. You would know."

It's said jokingly but causes Rauf's body to stiffen. Altair belongs wholly to Malik, they all know it, and yet Rauf can vividly remember the taste of the assassin and the way his hips trembled as they fucked more than once in a small and hidden room. Is this the dai's revenge against him? Because if it is then he cannot complain. A thumb over the sensitive underside of his cock makes him gasp and with wild eyes Malik lets them both and slides down on his length until he's completely seated, broken moans parting his lips as he realizes how full he is.

"He's best when you fuck him." Malik moves up until only the tip of Rauf's cock remains inside of him. "Kadar claws at your skin and begs you to fuck him raw, to make him scream so everyone in Jerusalem and more can hear him."

And Rauf realizes then why this is revenge. Malik fucks the way he fights, with a passion and a fury reserved for his greatest enemies and those he loves. His pace is animalistic and Rauf holds his hips to balance him. Malik has his hand on the instructor's neck, not to choke him but merely to keep him there, his thumb over the pulse. He grunts and hisses through sharp-toothed smiles, muttering how good Kadar is, how well he takes cocks into his mouth, the way he spreads his legs and arches his back. The dai takes great pleasure in whispering of the times Kadar has taken two men at the same time, sometimes one in his mouth and one in his ass, and once even both inside of him. Malik groans, calls him an obedient whore and a slut, desperate and needy, tells Rauf he'd look beautiful fucking the younger's tight ass while getting fucked himself, praises the red of his cheeks and the desperation in his thrusts.

He slams their lips together, drawing blood and sucking at his tongue as he screams, moans, takes his own pleasure from Rauf. "Tell me, how much would you love to have him?"  
"I-i…"  
"You want to fuck him. Want to make him yours only and make sure he knows he was made for your cock."  
"Malik please, I can't anymore."  
"You want Kadar. Then take him."

He tightens around the instructor and stills, smiling sickeningly sweet when Rauf looks at him wide eyed and hurt. Rauf sits up and slides out of Malik only to push him face first into the bed and thrust back into him.

Their groans fill the room. Rauf's pace is brutal, and Malik can only scream and goad him on, yelling _‘yes, yes’_. He laughs, victorious and he realizes then that this was the dai's plan all along. He closes his eyes and continued fucking him, leaning down and turning his head from the pillows so Malik kisses him with the same desire he has.

In his mind Malik turns into Kadar and back, their voices changing and twisting until the fantasy blurs, and soon he's fucking into Kadar without remorse or shame whilst the dai whispers praises and commands into his ear, kissing whatever expanse of skin he can find. Malik looks at him once last time, eyes glassy with hunger and thrusts back, his legs and ass quivering with every powerful move. He licks his lips like a feral cat, and it's a finality that Rauf can't deny anymore.

His hips still as he cums, and Rauf vaguely hears Malik cum too, his face pressed against the pillows. Once he softens he slips out, a trickle of cum following him. The dai whimpers in disappointment and reaches to finger the swollen hole, darting to grab the stray drop and bring it to his mouth. With shaky movements he sits up and pulls Rauf in a for final kiss, this time slower but with all the passion of the previous ones. They back in the afterglow with Malik pressing small, apologetic kisses to his chin and shoulders, laid over his chest as Rauf plays with his dark hair. He watches as the Dai stands and hobbles to get himself cleaned and realizes he has something to ask.

"How do you _know_ all this about your brother?"

Malik looks over his shoulder, the way he stands making the lanterns cast shadows over every slope and even the stump of his arm is beautiful and terrifying in this light. He doesn't answer, only grins and saunters away, victorious.


End file.
